Never too Far (KiHyun Ver)
by remaker story
Summary: Sequel of Fallen too Far


Never too Far

By ABBI GLINES

 **Remake to KiHyun Version**

 **Sequel of Fallen too Far**

 **Sinopsis:**

 _Kibum memegang rahasia yang menghancurkan dunianya. Segala sesuatu yang ia tahu tidak lagi benar._

 _Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya tapi ia juga tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya. Sekarang ia kembali ke kampung halaman dan belajar untuk hidup lagi. Melanjutkan hidup... sampai sesuatu terjadi dan membuat dunianya berputar sekali lagi._

 _Apa yang akan kalian lakukan ketika orang yang paling tidak ingin kalian percaya adalah orang yang begitu ingin kalian percaya? Kalian akan berdusta, sembunyi, menghindar, dan berdoa agar dosa-dosa kalian tidak akan pernah terungkap._

 ***** KH *****

 **Kibum**

 _ **Tiga belas tahun yang lalu…**_

Ada ketukan di pintu kemudian seretan langkah kaki. Dadaku terasa nyeri. Ibu telah menelponku saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dan mengatakan padaku apa yang telah ia lakukan dan sekarang ia ingin pergi keluar untuk minum koktail bersama teman-temannya. Aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang harus menenangkan Hyun. Ibuku tidak bisa mengatasinya jika melibatkan stres. Atau begitulah seperti yang ia katakan saat menelponku.

"Kibum?" Suara Hyun yang tersedu. Dia menangis.

"Aku ada di sini, Hyun," Kataku saat aku berdiri dari sofa kecil yang kududuki di sudut ruangan. Ini adalah tempat persembunyianku. Di rumah ini kalian perlu tempat untuk bersembunyi. Jika kalian tidak memilikinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Helaian rambut merah ikal Hyuna melekat di wajahnya yang basah. Bibir bawahnya gemetar saat ia menatapku dengan pandangan sedihnya. Aku hampir tidak pernah melihat matanya bahagia. Ibuku hanya memberinya perhatian ketika Hyuna perlu baju baru dan menunjukkannya pada orang lain. Selain dari waktu itu Hyuna diabaikan. Kecuali olehku. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat ia merasa diinginkan.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak ada di sana," dia berbisik saat sebuah isakan kecil terlepas. Aku tidak perlu bertanya siapa "dia". Ibu lelah mendengar Hyuna yang terus bertanya tentang ayahnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa Hyuna menemui ayahnya. Kuharap Hyuna mengatakannya padaku. Kuharap aku bisa ikut pergi. Tatapan terluka di wajah Hyuna membuat tanganku mengepal. Jika aku bisa bertemu pria itu aku ingin memukul hidungnya. Aku ingin melihatnya berdarah.

"Kemarilah," kataku, meraih tangannya dan menarik adikku ke dalam pelukanku. Dia membungkus erat pinggangku dan memelukku erat. Saat seperti ini membuatku sulit bernafas. Aku tidak suka kehidupan yang telah ia jalani. Setidaknya aku tahu ayahku menginginkanku. Dia meluangkan waktunya bersamaku.

"Dia punya anak perempuan lain. Mereka kembar. Dan mereka… cantik. Rambut mereka seperti rambut malaikat. Dan mereka memiliki ibu yang membiarkan mereka bermain di lumpur. Mereka memakai sepatu tenis. Sepatu yang kotor." Hyuna iri pada sepatu tenis yang kotor. Ibu kami tidak akan membiarkannya berpenampilan tidak sempurna sepanjang waktu. Dia tidak pernah memiliki sepasang sepatu tenis.

"Mereka tidak mungkin lebih cantik darimu," Aku meyakinkan Hyuna karena aku sangat mempercayainya.

Hyuna tersedu dan kemudian menarik dirinya. Kepalanya terangkat dan mata hijau besarnya menatapku.

"Mereka cantik. Aku melihat mereka. Aku bisa melihat foto di dinding kedua gadis itu dan bersama seorang pria. Dia menyayangi mereka. Dia tidak menyayangiku."

Aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya. Hyuna benar. Dia tidak menyayanginya.

"Dia orang bodoh. Kau memiliki aku, Hyun. Kau selalu memilikiku."

 *****KH*****

 **Kyuhyun**

 _ **Saat ini…**_

Lima belas mil di luar kota ternyata sudah cukup jauh. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pergi sejauh ini dari Sumit hanya untuk pergi ke apotik. Kecuali, tentu saja kalau mereka berusia sembilan belas tahun dan sedang memerlukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin warga kota mengetahui apa yang mereka beli. Sesuatu yang di beli di apotik lokal akan tersebar ke seluruh kota kecil Sumit, Alabama dalam beberapa jam. Terutama jika kau belum menikah dan membeli kondom atau alat tes kehamilan.

Aku meletakkan alat tes kehamilan di atas meja dan tidak menatap pada kasir. Aku tidak bisa. Rasa takut dan bersalah di mataku adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin kubagi dengan orang asing. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukatakan pada Max. Sejak aku mendorong pergi Kibum keluar dari kehidupanku tiga minggu lalu aku perlahan-lahan kembali ke rutinitasku dulu dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Max. Ini mudah. Dia tidak menekanku untuk berbicara tapi ketika aku membicarakannya dia mendengarkan.

"Enambelas dolar lima belas sen," wanita di samping meja kasir berkata. Aku bisa mendengar nada keprihatinan dalam suaranya. Tidak mengejutkan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang memalukan bagi seorang gadis. Aku memberinya dua puluh dolar tanpa mengangkat mataku dari kantong kecil yang ia letakkan di depanku. Kantong itu menyimpan satu jawaban yang kubutuhkan dan itu membuatku takut. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa siklusku sudah dua minggu terlambat dan menganggap hal seperti ini tidak terjadi dengan mudah. Tapi aku harus tahu.

"Kembalianmu tiga dolar dan delapanpuluh lima sen," katanya saat aku meraih dan mengambil uang itu dari tangannya yang terulur.

"Terima kasih," gumamku dan mengambil kantongnya.

"Kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja," kata wanita itu dengan suara lembut. Aku mengangkat mataku dan bertemu sepasang mata coklat penuh simpati. Dia orang asing yang tidak akan pernah kulihat lagi tapi saat ini sangat membantu jika ada orang lain yang kukenal. Aku tidak merasa begitu kesepian.

"Aku juga," Aku menjawab sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kembali ke matahari musim panas yang menyengat.

Aku mengambil dua langkah menuju tempat parkir ketika mataku menatap pada sisi kemudi trukku. Max bersandar di sana dengan lengan bersedekap. Topi baseball abu-abu yang ia pakai bertuliskan Univertas Alabama ditarik kebawah menutupi dengan rendah tatapan matanya dariku.

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya. Tidak ada kebohongan tentang ini. Dia tahu aku tidak ke sini untuk membeli kondom. Ada satu kesimpulan lain. Meskipun tak mampu melihat ekspresi matanya aku tahu kalau dia tahu.

Aku menelan gumpalan di tenggorokanku yang sudah kutahan sejak aku mengendarai truk pagi ini dan pergi ke luar kota. Sekarang bukan hanya aku dan orang asing di balik meja yang tahu. Sahabat baikku juga tahu.

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk melangkah mendekat. Dia akan bertanya sesuatu dan aku akan menjawab. Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu dia layak mendapatkan jawaban. Dia layak tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini?

Aku berhenti hanya beberapa kaki di depannya. Aku senang bahwa topi yang dia pakai menutupi wajahnya. Akan lebih mudah untuk menjelaskan jika aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia pikirkan melalui matanya.

Kami berdiri dalam keheningan. Aku ingin dia bicara terlebih dulu tapi setelah beberapa menit dia tidak mengatakan apapun sehingga aku tahu dia ingin aku bicara lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Aku akhirnya bertanya.

"Kau tinggal di rumah nenekku. Saat kau pergi dengan bersikap aneh, nenek menelponku. Aku khawatir padamu," jawabnya.

Air mata menggantung di mataku. Aku tidak boleh menangis tentang hal ini. Aku akan menangisi semua yang ingin kutangisi. Menggenggam tas yang berisi alat tes kehamilan lebih erat aku meluruskan pundakku. "Kau mengikutiku," kataku. Ini bukanlah pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku dan beralih pada hal lain. "Apakah kau akan mengatakannya padaku, Kyu?"

Apakah aku akan mengatakan padanya? Aku tak tahu. Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. "Aku tidak yakin ada yang harus kukatakan." Jawabku jujur.

Max menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang sama sekali tidak terdengar lucu, "Tidak yakin, hah? Kau datang ke sini karena tidak yakin?"

Dia marah. Atau apakah dia terluka? Dia tidak punya alasan untuk keduanya. "Sampai aku memakai tes ini aku tidak yakin. Aku terlambat. Itu saja. Tidak ada alasan aku harus mengatakan padamu tentang ini. Ini bukan urusanmu."

Perlahan, Max mengangkat pandangannya hingga tatapannya tertuju padaku. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memiringkan topinya kebelakang. Bayangan telah hilang dari matanya. Ada rasa tak percaya dan rasa sakit di sana. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini. Rasanya hampir sama buruknya melihat penghakiman di matanya. Dimana penghakiman sepertinya lebih baik.

"Benarkah? Itukah yang kau rasakan? Setelah semua yang telah kita lalui itukah yang sejujurnya kau rasakan?"

Apa yang pernah kami lalui adalah masa lalu. Dia adalah masa laluku. Aku pernah melalui banyak hal bersamanya. Sementara dia menikmati kehidupan SMAnya aku berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidup. Dia sebenarnya menderita karena apa? Rasa marah perlahan mendidih dalam darahku dan aku mengangkat mataku untuk menatapnya.

"Ya, Max. Itu yang kurasakan. Aku tak yakin apa sebenarnya yang telah kita lalui. Kita teman baik, kemudian kita pacaran, kemudian ibuku sakit dan kau butuh kejantananmu dihisap jadi kau selingkuh dariku. Aku menjaga ibuku yang sakit sendirian. Tidak ada tempat bersandar. Kemudian ibuku meninggal dan aku pindah. Aku patah hati dan dunia berantakan dan pulang. Kau ada di sini untukku. Aku tidak memintamu tapi kau melakukannya. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu tapi ini tidak membuat semua masalah lain menghilang. Itu tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan bahwa kau meninggalkan aku ketika aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Jadi maafkan aku kalau duniaku sekali lagi runtuh kau bukanlah orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi. Kau bahkan belum pantas menerimanya."

Aku terengah-engah dan air mata yang tidak ingin kutumpahkan menuruni wajahku. Aku tidak ingin tangis sialan ini. Aku memperkecil jarak diantara kami dan menggunakan semua kekuatanku untuk mendorongnya dari hadapanku jadi aku bisa meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Aku harus keluar dari sini. Jauh darinya.

"Minggir," Teriakku saat aku berusaha keras untuk membuka pintu sementara tubuhnya masih ada di sana.

Aku mengira dia akan mendebatku. Aku mengira ia akan melakukan hal lain selain yang kuminta. Aku memanjat ke tempat duduk di belakang kemudi dan melemparkan kantong plastik kecil pada kursi di sampingku sebelum menyalakan truk dan mundur dari tempat parkir. Aku bisa melihat Max tetap berdiri di sana. Dia tidak banyak bergerak. Hanya cukup memberiku ruang agar bisa masuk ke dalam trukku. Dia tidak memandangku. Dia menunduk menatap tanah seolah semua jawabannya ada di sana. Aku tak perlu kuatir tentang dia sekarang. Aku perlu pergi jauh.

Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Mungkin aku harus tetap menyimpannya di dalam hati di mana aku mengubur semuanya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi ini sudah terlambat sekarang. Dia menekanku di saat yang salah. Aku tidak merasa bersalah tentang ini.

Aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke rumah neneknya. Neneknya berpihak padaku. Cain mungkin akan menelponnya dan mengatakan padanya. Jika tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mungkin sesuatu yang nyaris mendekati. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan menggunakan tes kehamilan itu di toilet pompa bensin. Akankah keadaan ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

 ***** KH *****

 **Kibum**

Ombak yang menerjang pantai biasanya menenangkanku. Aku sudah terbiasa duduk di dek ini mengamati air sejak aku masih kecil. Ini selalu membantuku menemukan sisi pandang yang lebih baik dalam banyak hal. Namun itu tidak berpengaruh lagi untukku.

Rumah sudah kosong. Ibuku dan pria yang kuingin agar ia terbakar selamanya di neraka sudah pergi, segera setelah aku kembali dari Alabama tiga minggu yang lalu. Aku marah, rusak, dan liar. Setelah mengancam nyawa pria yang dinikahi ibuku itu, aku mendesak mereka untuk segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihat salah satu dari mereka. Aku harus menelepon ibuku dan bicara dengannya tapi aku belum mampu memberanikan diri untuk melakukan itu.

Memaafkan ibuku lebih mudah diucapkan ketimbang dilakukan. Hyuna, adikku, mampir beberapa kali dan meminta aku agar bicara dengannya. Ini bukanlah kesalahan Hyuna tapi aku juga tidak bisa bicara dengannya tentang hal ini. Dia mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu yang telah hilang. Sesuatu yang pernah hampir aku miliki. Sesuatu yang aku tak pernah berharap bisa menemukannya.

Ada gedoran keras berasal dari dalam rumah dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Berbalik, aku menoleh dan menyadari ada orang di depan pintu ketika bel pintu berdering diikuti dengan suara ketukan lagi. Siapa itu? Tidak ada yang datang kesini lagi kecuali adikku dan Micky sejak Kyuhyun pergi.

Aku meletakkan bir di atas meja sampingku dan berdiri. Siapapun itu, mereka harus punya alasan yang benar-benar kuat mengenai kedatangan mereka ke sini tanpa diundang. Aku berjalan melintasi rumah yang tetap bersih sejak kunjungan terakhir Mrs. Song, pengurus rumah. Dengan tidak adanya pesta-pesta atau kehidupan sosial maka menjadi lebih mudah untuk menjaga segala benda dari kerusakan. Aku menyadari bahwa aku jauh lebih suka keadaan seperti ini.

Ketukan terdengar lagi ketika aku sampai di pintu depan dan aku menyentaknya hingga terbuka, bersiap untuk memberitahu siapa pun itu agar segera pergi namun tak sepatah katapun sanggup keluar dari mulutku. Dia bukan seseorang yang kuharap bisa kulihat lagi. Aku hanya bertemu pria itu sekali dan aku langsung membencinya. Sekarang dia ada di sini, aku ingin meraih bahunya dan mengguncangnya sampai ia menceritakan bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun. Apakah dia baik-baik saja. Di mana dia tinggal? Oh Tuhan, aku berharap Kyuhyun tidak tinggal bersamanya. Bagaimana jika dia telah, tidak, tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia tidak akan mau. Bukan Kyuhyunku.

Tanganku mengepal erat membentuk tinju di sisi tubuhku.

"Aku perlu tahu satu hal," Max, pria dari masa lalu Kyuhyun, berkata saat aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya dan kebingungan. "Apakah kau," ia berhenti dan menelan ludah. "Apakah kau, meniduri—" Dia melepas topi bisbol dan mengusap rambutnya. Aku melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan ekspresi lelah di wajahnya.

Jantungku seakan berhenti. Aku meraih lengan atasnya dan menggoncang tubuhnya. "Di mana Kyuhyun? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Maksudku, dia tidak dalam masalah. Lepaskan aku sebelum kau mematahkan lenganku," bentak Max, menyentak lengannya menjauh dariku. "Kyuhyun masih hidup dan sehat di Sumit. Itu bukan alasan kenapa aku ada di sini."

Lalu kenapa dia ada di sini? Kami hanya punya satu keterkaitan. Kyuhyun.

"Ketika dia meninggalkan Sumit ia gadis yang polos. Sangat polos. Aku pacar satu-satunya. Aku tahu betapa polosnya dia. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kami masih kecil. Kyuhyun yang pulang bukan gadis yang sama saat dia pergi. Dia tidak bicara soal itu. Dia tidak mau bicara soal itu. Aku hanya perlu tahu apakah kau dan dia, apakah kalian, Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini, apa kau pernah menidurinya?"

Pandanganku kabur saat aku bergerak tanpa memikirkan yang lain kecuali membunuhnya. Dia telah melewati batas. Dia tidak boleh bicara tentang Kyuhyun seperti itu. Dia tidak boleh mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu atau meragukan kepolosannya. Kyuhyun masih polos, dasar sialan. Dia tidak punya hak.

"Astaga! Kibum, bro, turunkan dia!" Suara Micky berteriak padaku. Aku mendengar suaranya tapi seakan begitu jauh dan terdengar seperti di dalam terowongan. Aku terfokus pada orang di depanku saat kepalan tanganku mengenai wajahnya dan darah menyembur dari hidungnya. Dia berdarah. Aku butuh dia berdarah. Aku butuh seseorang untuk berdarah.

Dua lengan melilit lenganku dari belakang dan menarikku menjauh saat Max terhuyung mundur memegangi hidungnya dengan tatapan panik di matanya. Well, salah satu matanya. Mata yang lain sudah bengkak dan tertutup.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Micky dari belakangku. Ternyata Micky yang telah melilitku.

"Jangan kau katakan!" Bentakku saat Max membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Aku tidak mau mendengar dia bicara tentang Kyuhyun seperti itu. Apa yang kami lakukan memang lebih dari sekedar sesuatu yang kotor atau salah. Dia bertingkah seolah aku telah menghancurkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih polos. Luar biasa polos. Apa yang telah Max lakukan tidak pernah mengubah hal itu.

Lengan Micky mengencang di tubuhku saat ia menarikku ke dadanya. "Kau harus pergi sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menahannya untuk sementara waktu. Dia punya otot sepuluh kilo lebih banyak dibanding denganku dan ini tidak semudah seperti yang terlihat. Kau harus lari, bung. Jangan kembali. Kau beruntung karena aku muncul."

Max mengangguk, dengan terhuyung kembali ke truknya. Kemarahan sedikit mereda dalam pembuluh darahku tapi aku masih merasakannya. Aku ingin lebih menyakitinya. Untuk mencuci bersih pikiran apapun yang mungkin dia miliki di kepalanya bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sesempurna seperti saat ia meninggalkan Alabama. Dia tak tahu apa saja yang telah Kyuhyun lalui. Penderitaan yang telah dia lalui karena keluargaku. Bagaimana dia bisa merawat Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun membutuhkanku.

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu apa kau akan mengejar truknya atau kita berdua sudah tenang?" Tanya Micky mulai melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada tubuhku.

"Aku sudah tenang," Aku meyakinkannya saat aku membebaskan diri dari kungkungannya dan menghampiri pagar untuk berpegangan, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Rasa sakit itu kembali dengan kekuatan penuh. Aku telah berhasil mengubur rasa itu hingga hanya terasa berupa denyutan samar, tapi melihat si pengecut itu, membuatku mengingat segalanya. Malam itu. Malam yang tak akan pernah bisa kupulihkan ke asalnya. Malam yang telah dan akan membekas dalam diriku untuk selamanya.

"Bisakah aku bertanya padamu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi atau kau juga akan menghajarku?" Tanya Micky sambil menjaga jarak di antara kami.

Bagaimanapun dia adalah saudaraku, diatas semua kepentingan dan tujuan yang melatar belakanginya. Orangtua kami dulu pernah menikah ketika kami masih kecil. Pernikahan yang cukup lama bagi kami untuk membentuk ikatan itu. Meskipun ibuku memiliki beberapa suami setelah itu tapi Micky masih tetap keluargaku. Dia cukup paham untuk mengetahui bahwa ini adalah tentang Kyuhyun.

"Mantan pacar Kyuhyun," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Kibum berdeham. "Jadi, eh, dia datang ke sini untuk mengejekmu? Atau kau menghajarnya sampai babak belur hanya karena dia pernah menyentuh Kyuhyun?"

Dua-duanya. Atau bukan.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia datang ke sini mengajukan pertanyaan tentang aku dan Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang salah."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Itu masuk akal. Well, dia sudah membayar perbuatannya. Pria itu mungkin mengalami patah hidung ditambah matanya yang tertutup karena bengkak."

Aku akhirnya mengangkat kepalaku dan kembali menatap Micky. "Terima kasih sudah menahanku darinya. Aku hanya tiba-tiba sangat marah."

Micky mengangguk lalu membuka pintu. "Ayo. Mari kita mulai permainan dan minum bir."

 ***** TBC *****


End file.
